Pokecross Saga Episode 4: Back To Your Heart 2
by Rocketshipper
Summary: Another romance Song Fic with a little bit more action. Giovanni's evil plan begins to take form
1. Prologue: Whats Gone on Before

Pokecross Saga Episode 4: Back To Your Heart 2 (revised)

Extra Note: You should know the drill by now. It's the revised version of my 4th fic with as many grammar and spelling errors fixed as I could find. I hope you enjoy it

Hi it's me, Rocketshipper. Here I begin my new fic, the sequel to my first and third. It's time to put aside innocent love because Giovanni has some sinister plans in store for are heroes. Prepare yourself (cue dramatic music) uuuuuuuuuum…. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, WB, 4kids, and Nintendo do. They also own a character I reference later. I don't own the songs "I do cherish you", "I can love you like that.", or "oh starry night" 98 degrees, all4one, and DIC own them, this is just for fun, please don't sue me. Well anyway lets begin

Prologue: What's Gone On Before

Narrator: It all began with a fight; or rather, it all began with a bike. No wait (shuffles his papers) it all began with a game boy, and a game that started a world wide phenomenon. A game called....... (suddenly Jessie, James, and Meowth pop up)

Jessie: What are you blabbing on about, new boy?

Narrator: (scared) Discussing what's gone on before, like I am supposed to.

Jessie: (mad) But you not supposed to go back that far, you're supposed to discuss what happened in the last few episodes.

Narrator: But the events of the episodes were all influenced by hundreds of subtle things that began when the game first came out.

James: (whispering in the narrators' ear) It may not be wise to go against Jessie.

Narrator: (suddenly becomes brave) This is my part, you can't tell me what to do. My uncle is one of the producers and if he finds out your picking on me, you're in BIG trouble.

James/Meowth: HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!! (huddle under the narrator's desk)

Jessie: (head 20 times bigger than before, grows fangs) HOW DARE YOU CONTRADICT ME YOU LITTLE NERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: (screams like a ninny in a high pitched voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(runs away at light speed)

James: (coming out of hiding) Well it looks like you got rid of another narrator Jessie... And it took the producers so long to hire a new one after you erased the original guy.

Meowth: (comes out of hiding) He was very brave, but also very stupid. He should have listened to your advice James.

Jessie: Well good riddance, I don't see why we need a narrator. Meowth did fine the last time, better than this guy or the original.

James: I don't know. He slacked off a little at the end.

Meowth: I DID NOT!!!!!! I was captured by the crazy scientist to be experimented on. (glares) and as I recall, you two were too busy making goo goo eyes at each other and sucking face to save me.

James: (blushing) But we did save you eventually.

Meowth: Yeah, eventually.

Jessie: (blushing) Come on James, lets get ready. Meowth, you narrate the prologue ok????

Meowth: Yeah, ok fine. (goes into narrator type voice) It all began with a bike (J and J glare at Meowth, who sweatdrops) A fight over a bike that left Ash and Misty on non speaking terms. On their way to retrieve the GS ball for Professor Oak, they stopped in a small town to rest. When the two kids finally decided to apologize to each other, disaster struck and an even bigger fight ensued, causing Misty to leave. Ash went off after here, searching day and night through the woods outside of town. Eventually their paths crossed and the power of a song brought them back to each other's hearts. Meanwhile, Brock and Pikachu led Team Rocket on a wild goose chase and after several failed attempts to crash the party; they decided to go eat pizza instead. However their days of blasting off soon came to an end and Giovanni reassigned them back to headquarters. While working there, James found a secret document containing bits of information of the true purpose of Team Rocket and the mission to follow Ash. Unfortunately the document was VERY top secret and Giovanni sent Butch and Cassidy to "eliminate" our beloved Team Rocket. They were lucky to escape with their lives, and both James and Jessie required hospital treatment. While there, James finally professed his love for Jessie and asked her to marry him, an offer she was more than happy to accept. With their jobs at Team Rocket gone for good, they decide to start their own Team Rocket vigilante type super hero routine, and to warn team twerp about Giovanni's plan... With their mission decided, the new reformed TR heads of for new twerp associated adventures. What exactly IS Giovanni's sinister plan, and will TR get the warning to the kids in time. Find out on Pokemon


	2. Chapter One: Something Not Right

Chapter One: Something Not Right

The sun slowly sets in the distance, turning the sky beautiful shades of pink and purple. The forms of Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu can be seen walking in the evening light, heading towards a Pokemon center situated about a mile away. They hope to reach it soon before it gets too dark to continue traveling and they are forced to camp outside. Brock is walking out front with Ash and Pikachu a step behind him and Misty farther back. However the usual cheerfulness of the group is strangely absent.

Narrator Meowth: We once again see Ash and his companions traveling on their Pokemon quest. Ash has accomplished a lot in the last few months. He successfully picked up the GS ball from Professor Ivy...

Brock: (turning blue, crouching down to the ground depressed) Don't mention that name!!!!!

Narrator Meowth: (sweatdrop, ignores Brock) and then earned four badges, allowing him to compete in the Orange League. Brock left to stay with Ivy.....

Brock: (turning blue) I said don't mention that name!!!!

Narrator Meowth: (angry) Stop interrupting me!!!!!!!! Just get over her, she dumped you, it's as simple as that. Move on with your life already (clears his throat) anyway; Brock left and the kids got a new traveling companion named Tracy, who hitched a ride in order to meet his idol, Professor Oak. Ash had many adventures and battles in the Orange Islands; he even ended up saving the world. But he finally returned to Pallet Town, where Oak examined the GS ball and then sent Ash on a mission to deliver it to Kurt in Azalea Town. Tracy left, Brock returned, and the three kids set off to deliver the ball and compete in the Johto League. Will Ash reach Violet City, the site of the first Johto gym, soon? Or will something else side track him, like always? Find out today on Pokemon.

Brock: (inching closer to Ash, whispering) Ash, what's up with you and Misty? You two have barely spoken to each other since we left Pallet Town. What's up?

Ash: (sad, solemn voice) I don't want to talk about it

Narrator Meowth: Uh oh, it looks like something is up with those two again. So what else is new?

Ash's voice (announcing the title) Back to Your Heart 2

The three kids walk into the Pokemon center just as the final ray of light from the sun disappears.

Ash: Our timing was perfect Pikachu. But for a minute I was afraid we wouldn't make it and would have to camp out again.

Brock: I will go and find out if there are any rooms available. (turns and floats towards the front desk) Oh Nurse JOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash sweatdrops and watches as Brock go through his normal flirting routine. Pikachu yawns loudly and crawls into Ash's backpack to sleep. Misty quietly walks across the lobby and sits on a couch, letting out a sad depressed sounding sigh. Ash glances over at her with sadness in his eyes. "This has gone on long enough." he thinks to himself as he begins to walk towards her, when suddenly......

Voice: Why if it isn't the "chosen one". How's it going Ash?

Ash recognizes the voice and turns around immediately. Standing behind him is a girl with shoulder length brown hair done up in braids, wearing a white and yellow dress. She looks just like she did when he last saw her. Misty looks up when she hears the voice and she too approaches the girl.

Ash: Melody! What are you doing in Johto? Aren't you supposed to be back on Shamuti isle?

Melody: Hey, can't a girl travel if she wants? I don't spend all my time on that boring little island. I like to go places whenever I can.

Misty: What a coincidence running into you here.

Melody: (suddenly not so cheerful) Oh, hi Misty, nice to see you too. (uncomfortable silence) So....How are you two doing? You guys getting along?

Sadness fills Ash, as he tries to think of the words to use to answer Melody's question. Misty just looks at him with those sad eyes full of shame, the ones he has seen for so long now and that hurt him deeply every time he sees them. But before anything can be said, Brock returns. Ash immediately notices Brock's distressed state.

Ash: Brock, what's wrong?

Brock: (blue color) Nurse Joy mentioned….that name.

Ash: Wa? She did?

short flashback Brock stands next to the counter. Nurse Joy is on the phone.

Joy: Yeah I will, and thanks again for the lovely ivy plant you gave me last week.

Brock: (turning blue) THAT NAME!!!!!!!!

Joy: (hangs up the phone, addresses Brock) Um excuse me sir, is something wrong? Do you need a room or your Pokemon healed or something? (looks closely at Brock, sweatdrops) Um, from the way you look I think you better get a room and rest sir. Here you go. (tosses Brock some keys) end flashback

Brock: (still blue) Yes she did. (turns normal color) but I got us that room. Come on, lets go un-pack. (suddenly notices Melody) Who's this girl?

Ash: Oh this is Melody. We met her on Shamuti Island in the Orange Archipelago. She helped us save the world when that evil collector guy upset nature's balance by kidnapping Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos.

Brock: Oh yeah, I remember hearing all about that on the news. (nudges Ash with his elbow) You did a pretty good job "oh chosen one"

Ash: (blushing) Stop it Brock, you're embarrassing me!

Melody: Who is this guy Ash? Weren't you traveling with a guy named Tracy?

Ash: This is Brock. He was traveling with Misty and me for a long time before we traveled the Orange Islands. He left briefly to stay with Professor I... (thinks about it a second) to study Pokemon breeding, and that's when Tracy joined us. When we got back to my home town of Pallet, Brock was waiting for us and starting traveling again.

Melody: That's cool. It's nice to meet you Brock. (looks over at Misty) Is anything wrong Misty? You really haven't said anything.

Misty: (snaps out of deep thought) Oh I wasn't really paying attention. I guess I haven't been feeling very good lately.

Melody: I'm sorry. That's too bad.

Brock: (frowns slightly, walks around behind Misty) Um. I have to talk to Misty for a minute. Why don't you two catch up on old times and we will be back in a few. (pulls Misty away)

Ash: That sounds all right. Hurry back k?

Brock: Don't worry, we will.

Brock pulls Misty down the hall, unlocks the room Joy gave them, and enters. Misty walks over and sits on the bed with a large frown on her face

Misty: What's the big idea Brock? What's so important that you need to talk to me in here?

Brock: (serious) I need to talk to you about how you and Ash have been acting. You two have hardly said a single thing to each other for a long time. I know something's up. What happened??

Misty opens her mouth to speak but can't bring herself to say anything. She closes it and looks down at the ground. Tears begin to trickle down her face.

Brock: (kneels down in front of Misty) Please tell me Misty. I only ask because I really care about you and Ash. You are my best friends and it hurts me to see you acting like this. You two are supposed to be in love, but you sure aren't acting like it. Please… (tilts Misty's head up to look at him) tell me what happened.

Misty takes a deep breath and finally decides to tell him what has plagued her and Ash for the last few months.


	3. Chapter Two: Revelation Lugia

Chapter Two: Revelation Lugia

Misty: All this started back when we were traveling around in the Orange Islands. We had just come from Trovita Gym where Ash had earned his third Orange League badge, and we were heading towards Kumquat Island so Ash could win the last one. However, a storm caused our boat to crash on Shamuti isle, where we met Melody and all this "Chosen One" business got going. That's when it happened

flashback The waves roar and crash violently against the rocks on the small beach on the south side of Shamuti Island. The sky is darkened with huge thunder clouds, which appeared suddenly out of nowhere only a few minutes before. Ash looks around the beach before turning to help his companions disembark from the grounded boat.

Ash: (reaching up) Misty, give me you hand.

Misty: Thanks Ash (grabs his hand, and jumps down, before looking around) Where are we?

The boat captain, a young woman with dark green hair, turns from her work of checking the instruments to answer Misty's question.

Captain: I think this is Shamuti Isle.

Ash/Misty: Shamuti???

"Yeah" calls a voice from inside the boat. A young boy with short, straight black hair, wearing a green shirt, a pair of shorts, and a red head band exited the cabin of the boat. He hops down to the sand, carrying a book open to a certain page.

Tracy: According to my Orange Archipelago guide book, this is definitely Shamuti Island.

Misty: What does it say about this place?

Tracy: It says they are famous for their many legends and ceremonies. (closes his book and looks around)

Ash: That sounds cool. Maybe we can get something good to eat here. (looks up at the sky) I wonder where all these clouds came from so suddenly? It was a nice sunny day just ten minutes ago.

Captain: I don't know. I've never seen a storm like this. But we might as well make the best of crashing here. I think this is the time of year when the island celebrates the legend of the chosen one. (looks up) As a matter of fact, here come some of the natives now.

Ash, Misty and Tracy look up and jump in surprise to see that the beach is now crowded with tons of people wearing large bird costumes. The people are carrying large spears and appear very threatening. The lead bird person of the group removes its mask to reveal a pretty brown-haired teenager underneath.

Teenager: (waves at the captain) Hi Marron, how are you?

Marron: (stops what she is doing and gets off the boat) Hey Carroll. From the way you guys are dressed I would assume the festival is underway. Are you going to be the festival maiden again this year?

Carroll: No I'm too old. But my sister Melody has taken over for me.

Marron: Cool. Where is she now?

"I'm over here" cries a voice, causing everyone to turn and see a girl with brown hair and dark sunglasses standing on top of the stone wall at the end of the beach. "The only one not wearing a stupid costume" she continued.

Carroll: Melody! What are you doing down here? Go put on your dress. The ceremony starts in 20 minutes.

Melody: Don't worry sister; I'll play the festival maiden just fine. I've only seen you do it like a zillion times. When are you people ever going to outgrow this dorky ritual?

Carroll: (talking Marron and the kids) That's my sister Melody, but don't worry, she isn't always this charming. (looks at the kids) And who are these three?

Misty: Hi, I'm Misty, and I'm a gym leader from the gym in Cerulean City.

Tracy: Hi, I'm Tracy and I'm a Pokemon watcher.

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town, and I want to compete in the Orange League and become a Pokemon master.

"Pokemon Trainer?" The crowed gasps and suddenly breaks out into applause. "What's going on?" asks Ash, very perplexed. Melody jumps down off the wall and approached the group.

Carroll: This is great. Now you can play the part of the "Chosen One" in our legend ceremony.

Melody: (takes off her glasses and eyes Ash) So your a Pokemon trainer? Well if that's the case, here is your traditional welcome kiss.

Melody leans forward and kisses Ash on the cheek. Misty gasps and then glares at Melody, but is surprised to see that Ash is actually enjoying it. His eyes grow wide and his face turns slightly red. He stares off into space for a few second with a very Brock-like expression on his face. Melody notices Misty's irritated look.

Melody: Are you his sister?

Misty: I am not!

Melody: Well then you must be his girlfriend.

Misty answers almost reflexively, and what she says surprises her very much but it is too late to take it back

Misty: (frowns) Yeah right, gross. Never in a million years.

Ash and Tracy both recoil in surprise, especially Ash. Melody, however, seems pleased by this response

Melody: Well I don't think so. I'll be happy to play for him in the ceremony. (winks at Ash) Try not to get jealous, Misty.

Melody and the crowd of people head up the steps on the stone wall and towards the beach house off in the distance. Tracy, Carroll and Marron start after them. Ash turns and looks at Misty. The look in his eyes startles her. It isn't anger at her comment but sadness. That instant she knew she had hurt him badly. "Ash" she calls out to him but he turns and runs to catch up with the others. Misty soon follows. The group enters the beach house and sits down to a huge feast. But Misty has lost her appetite and can think of nothing but what she said. She is so deep in thought she doesn't even hear Melody play her flute for the audience. Melody hops off the stage when she is finished and approaches Ash.

Melody: (bowing to Ash) Oh chosen one! From the trio of islands ancient spheres shall you take, for between life and death all the difference you'll make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong and the world will be healed by the guardian song. (grabs his arm) So Ash, are you ready for your task?

Ash: What is it?

Melody: Oh nothing much, just travel around and collect three spheres, one from fire island, one from lighting island, and one from ice island. Then you bring them back to the shrine here, and I will play this song (plays a few notes on her flute) Got it?

Ash: Yeah I got it. I'm going to start right now.

Melody: (pulls him down into seat) You can do that tomorrow. Tonight is just for the feast.

Ash: This is way more important than food. I'm Ash, the Chosen One. I've got to be responsible. (looks at Marron) Captain, can you take me?

Marron: Yeah, sure thing. I'll go get the boat ready. (leaves. Pikachu follows her)

Misty: (standing up) All right let's get going.

Ash: No Misty. I'm going alone

Misty: But......

Ash: (raises his voice) I said no. I want to be along.

Ash turns and runs out of the house. He hears Misty calling him but he doesn't look back. He runs until he reaches the beach. He collapses on the sand and can no longer hold back the tears. Finally he hears the Captain and Pikachu calling and gets up to board the boat. He turns and looks back up at the beach house. "Misty, why?" he asks himself before turning and walking away.

end flashback Misty stops and takes a breath. Brock notices she is trying to hold back tears

Brock: Now I see why Ash has been so sad for all this time. But why did you say that?

Misty: I don't know. I guess I was still a little mad about the fight we had on Trovita Island.

Brock: What was that?

Misty: I thought Ash was too protective. The gym leader was flirting with me and Ash almost killed him. We had a fight after that and didn't speak for a day. Tracy got us to apologize but we were a little on edge ever since. I guess I kind of said it to get back at him for Trovita, but I didn't know he would take it so seriously. (looks down) I'm really sorry. I know I hurt him a lot. More than I realized at first.

Brock: Please continue. What happened next?

Misty takes another breath and wipes away her tears before continuing again.

flashback The storm returns more ferocious than before. Through the pounding rain the small figure of a girl can be seen running towards a boat tied to the dock. She jumps aboard the boat and unties it, but before she can go to the controls and shove off, two more figures run down the pier and board. They follow the first girl into the cabin of the boat. She quickly opens a cabinet and takes out towels and passed them around.

Melody: (drying off) What are you coming for? This is my problem, I got Ash into this and I'm going to get him out. You don't have to bother.

Misty: (doing the same) That's exactly why I'm coming. I'm worried about him

Melody: (sly look on her face) From the way you acted earlier, I wouldn't have even known you cared at all.

Misty looks down at the floor in shame because she knows Melody is right.

Melody: Why are you following him anyway?

Misty: When we first met he stole my bike and wrecked it, so I decided to follow him around till he paid me for it. But after awhile I forgot about it completely and began to develop....

Melody: (not really listening) Yeah yeah, very interesting. Anyway… (looks at Tracy) what's you story?

Tracy: I'm following Ash because he knows my idol, Professor Oak.

Melody: Hey what's that? (points to a small red book on the floor)

Tracy: Hey, it's my diary. How did that fall out of my pack? (bends down to pick it up)

Melody/Misty: (big hearts in their eyes) A DIARY!!!!!!!!!!!! (zoom over and pick it up before Tracy)

Melody: I wonder what dark secrets he has in here. (begins flipping through)

Tracy: (blushing bright red) GIVE THAT BACK. THOSE ARE MY VERY PRIVATE THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!

Misty. Well then let's just see what kind of thoughts they are. (starts reading) Monday: observed some Pokemon, broke up Ash, and Misty's fight. Tuesday: same and Monday. Wednesday: same....as Tuesday (evil glare at Tracy, turns back to book) All this is about Pokemon watching and breaking up our fights, how boring. (flips around) oh wait here's something different, a poem.

Tracy: DON'T READ THAT!!!!!!!!

Misty: Ok we will (evil grin, starts reading) "Oh Professor Oak, how I love thee, let me count the ways" (big sweatdrop) Um. Maybe on second thought we won't read it. (flips again) Oh, here is something interesting. (starts reading) "Today we called Professor Oak again. Every time I see him I am filled with a strange desire. I can't get over how I feel. Whenever I think about him I want to.....

WARNING!!!!! The following sentence has been deemed inappropriate for a PG rated episode and was therefore censored. This message brought to you by Lydia Karaoke, Network Censor.

Melody/Misty: (screaming in fear) AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Melody: I think I'm going to be sick (runs into the bathroom, sound of puking can soon be heard)

Misty: (turns a green color, collapses to the floor) I will never think of Professor Oak the same way again.

Tracy: (big big BIG sweatdrop) I TOLD you they were private thoughts (picks up diary and hides it)

After puking for five minutes, Melody finally gets her strength back and is able to take control of the boat and head towards Fire Island, where Ash was headed first. end flashback

Brock: (big sweatdrop): That...was disturbing. Did you really have to tell me that part?

Misty: (totally serious) That was THE scariest thing I have ever read.

Brock: I can see why. Anyway, please continue.

flashback

The storm continues to roar in the sky as the three young people stand on the cliff, looking out to sea. Misty stands closest to the edge peering out to the horizon where Ash disappeared. A lot has happened that night. Misty, Tracy, and Melody finally caught up to Ash as he was removing the fire treasure from the alter on Fire Island. Zapdos appeared, followed by a gigantic floating fortress, which battled Zapdos and captured it, along with the kids and Team Rocket, who had shown up out of the blue claiming to want to help. On the ship they met a strange man whose mission was to capture all of the legendary birds. He had already captured Moltres and now had Zapdos. Ash and Team Rocket called on their Pokemon to free the legendary birds, who then proceeded to destroy the fortress and send it crashing down onto Lightning Island. Ash retrieved the thunder treasure and the group escaped as Zapdos, Moltres, and the newly arrived Articuno, began to fight. With the help of a mysterious water spout, the group, all on board Melody's boat, made it safely back to Shamuti Island, minus Team Rocket, who got blown to a different part of the island. At the Shamuti Island shrine a talking Slowking informed Ash that to stop the bird's fighting and prevent the destruction of the world he would need to retrieve the final treasure from Ice Island. A new arrival, the fourth legendary bird Lugia, offered its assistance in getting Ash to the next treasure, and the two of them set out across the frozen ocean. But that was an hour ago, and Misty is starting to get really worried. Ash has been avoiding her all night and she knows she deserves it. She just hopes nothing will happen to him before she can tell him she is sorry. Tracy walks up and stands beside her.

Tracy: Are you ok Misty? You look nervous.

Misty: (faking a smile) OH me? I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong at all.

Tracy: (smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder) Don't try that with me. I can see right through you. (leans in close and whispers) Don't worry, he will be back. Just wait and see.

Misty: (smiling) Thanks Tracy.

Suddenly Melody runs to the edge of the cliff and points to something growing closer and closer in the sky. "There they are" she shouts and both Tracy and Misty look and see that she is right. Flying towards the island is Lugia, and on its back sits Ash and Pikachu. "Hey guys. I got the last treasure" he yells out, waving in his hand a glowing blue sphere. Suddenly, a flash of light emanates from the wreckage of the Collector's floating fortress and three square-shaped projectiles fly towards Lugia. The Collector is making one last attempt to capture the legendary bird. The square projectiles release a powerful electric force field which surrounds Lugia and begins to drain its strength. Lugia crashes through the frozen ocean and then reemerges; firing off a powerful aero-blast, which levels what remains of the fortress wreckage. This act uses up the last of its strength and Lugia once more plunges into the ocean, and this time he does not reappear. Ash's unconscious body floats to the surface with Pikachu clinging tightly to him. Misty stares at the scene that has just occurred in shock. Then reality finally occurs to her and tears well up in her eyes. "ASH!!!!!!!!!!!" she cries out and lunges forward. "Misty stop!!!!!!" Tracy yells out as he grabs her before she can go over the cliff edge. "Let go of me!" she cries out but Tracy just holds on tighter until she finally stops struggling and collapses to the ground, crying.

Melody: We have to get him somehow. If he stays out there he is going to drown or freeze. (looks at Tracy, hands him her flute) Here, take this and watch her. I'm going to Ash. Legend or not, he can't do this alone.

Misty: (stands up, drying her tears) No. I'll go.

Melody: but....

Misty: I have to do this. I have to show him I still care, despite what I said earlier. I have to save the one I love.

Melody: So you really do care about him (know it all voice) I knew it all along, it was so obvious (smiles) Best of luck to you.

Misty and Tracy run down the stairs towards the beach while Melody watches from above. Misty runs towards the water, ready to jump in, when suddenly Tracy calls out. "Misty, tie this onto your waist" he says as he tossed her a long rope. She promptly ties it and then plunges into the ice cold water, where she begins swimming towards Ash. "Ash" she calls out as she reaches him, but he is still unconscious. "Don't worry Pikachu, I'll take care of him" she says, reassuring the small electric Pokemon. "Pull us in Tracy" she calls out as she wraps one arm around Ash's waist and uses the other to keep his head above the crashing waves. "Please Ash" she whispers to him, "Please be ok. Don't die". They reach the shore where Tracy is waiting to grab Ash and haul him up onto the beach. Misty quickly unties the rope and kneels by Ash's side.

Misty: Ash, wake up. It's me, Misty. Please wake up. (tears begin to form)

Tracy: (gently shakes him) Come on Ash. You got to wake up (puts his ear to Ash's chest then sits up very quickly) He's not breathing!

Misty: WHAT!?!?! (grabs Ash and shakes him more) Please Ash. Don't die on me. You still have to save the world.

Tracy: I better give him Artificial Respiration. (bends down to begin, but is pushed out of the way by Misty)

Misty: No I'll do it. I was trained to at the Cerulean city gym.

Misty bends over and begins giving Ash mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. "I love you Ash. Please wake up" she thinks as she breaths life giving air into his lungs. Suddenly Ash coughs violently and sits up, knocking Misty back. "What happened?" he gasps between coughing fits. "You almost drowned" Tracy says "Misty gave the kiss of life and revived you" Ash looks at Misty but doesn't say anything; instead he stands up and turns towards the stairs. "Ash, aren't you going to say anything to her?" asks Tracy, causing Ash to stop. "Thanks Misty" he says in a low voice, before continuing up the stairs towards the shrine. "Ash, please wait" calls Misty, beginning cry "I want to talk. Please..." Ash turns around and Misty sees a look of utter sadness in his eyes. "What is there to say that hasn't already been said?" he asks before turning around again. "The world won't be safe until the last treasure is in the shrine. I have to do this. Alone". Tears fall down Ash's face but Misty and Tracy can't see them. "I loved you Misty" he thinks to himself before he begins running up the stairs towards the shrine. Misty stands shivering on the beach, the cold wind chilling her wet body, and watches him go. Tears flow down her face in a steady stream as she watches the boy she loves run away from her. She collapses to the sand and sobs. Tracy puts his arm around her and tries to comfort her but she is beyond comfort. "Why? Why!?" she cries out.

end flashback

Misty: So Ash placed the ice treasure in the shrine, Melody played her flute, and the world was saved. (begins to cry) That's what happened. I pushed Ash away with my stupid comment. We have barely spoken since then. I really want to apologize but I don't even know where to begin. (rolls up in a ball and sobs)

Brock: (very concerned. puts his arm around Misty) Please Misty, don't cry. (Misty stops and looks up at him) You did what you did, it's in the past, you can't change it no matter how much you wish you could. You should stop kicking yourself about it and try to think of more important things, like trying to make things up with Ash.

Misty: But Brock I just told you I...

Brock: I know. But I also know that you can do it. You should have more confidence in yourself. From what you have told me and from what I have observed in traveling with you two is that you love Ash very much. I know you are sorry for what you said and that is the most important thing. If you talk to Ash and get him to listen to you, if he truly loves you like he told you he did, then I know he will forgive you.

Misty: (wiping her tears) Really?

Brock: (smiling) Yes really. Now come on, let's go back to Ash and Melody. We stayed away a lot longer than we said we would.

"Ok" Misty says, with a more cheerful voice than she's used in a long time. She stands up, exits the room and heads down the hall back to the Pokemon center lobby. But Brock hesitates before following. "Please Misty, be happy." he says softly to himself before running to catch up to her. The two walk through the door and into the lobby, but at that instance everything suddenly seems to stop and stand still as the two look, in total shock, at the scene that unfolds before them, a scene of Ash and Melody kissing.


	4. Chapter Three: Oh Starry Night

Chapter Three: Oh Starry Night

They stand with their lips pressed firmly together, eyes closed. Melody's arms are tightly wrapped around Ash while he grasps her elbows. The moment seems to go on forever as Misty tries to understand what she is seeing. Ash opens his eyes and immediately notices Misty and Brock. "Let go Melody" he cries, wrenching away from her grip and slowly backing away from her.

Ash: What's got into you Melody?

Melody: I love you, that is what. I finally realized it. I've loved you since I first met you. When I found out, I had to come and see you. (glomps on to Ash's arm) Come back to Shamuti with me Ash, and forget Misty. It will just be the two of us. (leans in and tries to kiss him again)

Ash: Nooooo! Get off me. (pushes her away) Don't get me wrong Melody, you are a great person, but I don't feel that way about you. (turns to Misty) I love you, Misty. I know I haven't told you that in a long time and I am sorry. I was still mad about what happened on Shamuti. But I haven't forgotten about you, I still care. You believe me right? Right, Misty?

Misty: (eyes hidden by her hair) Nice excuse Ash. "She attacked me." Yeah right. I saw how you guys were kissing right before we walked in. You can't fool me.

Ash sees tears roll down Misty's face, and expects her to explode and yell at him or break down. But Ash is totally surprised when she does neither. Wiping her tears away, Misty looks up and..........smiles? "Well I guess I better go get my stuff" She says and then walks out of the lobby and down the hall towards the room they rented. "Misty Wait!" Ash calls out as he runs after her but she enters the room and closes the door before he can get to her. He tries to open it but it is locked. Ash bangs on the door but no answer comes and he eventually slumps to the ground and leans against the wall, waiting for Misty to come out again. Brock watches these events unfold. Everything is falling apart.

Melody: (starting to run after Ash) Come Back Ash. Forget about her and stay with me.

Brock: (grabs her arm) Stop right there. You've caused enough trouble tonight. Just leave them along.

Melody: But......

Brock's stern gaze tells Melody she better not mess with him and she resigns herself to sitting on the lobby sofa and waiting for Ash to return. A half hour passes and Ash is startled by the sound of something sliding under the door he is sitting next to. It is a letter addressed to him. Ash picks it up, opens it, and begins to read.

Dear Ash,

I am sorry. I am sorry I followed you. Sorry for annoying you about the bike. Sorry for always yelling at you and putting you down. I am sorry for how I acted back on Shamuti Island, how I mercilessly broke your heart. My hurtful words pushed you away from me. I love you Ash, and I know it sounds weird for me to be saying this after what just happened. You probably expect me to be mad or something, but I am not. This is all my fault. I really do love you Ash, and I hope you are happy with Melody. I don't want to get in the way, so I am leaving. Goodbye Ash. Maybe we will meet again, Mr. Pokemon Master. Good luck at the Johto League. Be sure and beat Gary for me.

With Love, Misty

Tears fall onto the letter. Ash is overwhelmed with an indescribable sorrow. He slowly walks back to the lobby and crashes on one of the sofas. "What's wrong" Ask Melody and Brock, but Ash answers only by handing over the letter before curling up into a tiny ball and sobbing. Pikachu crawls out of Ash's backpack and hops up onto the couch next to Ash, unaware of what has happened while he was asleep.

Pikachu: Boy that was a great nap. So has anyone had dinner yet? I'm starving. (looks at Ash, becomes worried) Ash, what's wrong?

Brock: (picking up Pikachu) I think we all better leave him along now. Come on, I will explain what happened when we get to our room. (glares at Melody, grabs her arm) And you are coming too.

Melody: But I have to comfort my Ash. (gets dragged down the hall)

Meanwhile Misty looks up into the night sky as she sits on the cold wooden bench, waiting for the bus to arrive and take her away from the boy she loves. She removes Togepi from her backpack where it had been sleeping and begins to talk to it.

Misty: Well Togepi. We are on our own again. Where should we go?

Togepi: Not this again. I know where we should go. Back to Ash and Brock and Pikachu, that's where.

Misty: But I can't go back. Not this time. I pushed Ash away. He doesn't love me the same way anymore. He has Melody now. I will just get in the way. I'm sorry Togepi but this time I am not changing my mind.

Togepi: Whatever.

Togepi hops off the bench and begins playing with a group of Pokemon belonging to some people sitting on the next bench over. Misty ignores them and begins to think about Ash again. She thinks about all the good times they have had over the course of the journey. Leaning back, she gazes up at the star filled sky. It reminds her of another night long ago when she asked the stars a very important question. She closes her eyes and relives the moment

flashback Misty sits looking over the cliff out to the sprawling forest that lay beneath it. The air is filled with the scent of pine trees and the sound of crickets chirping. Misty leans back and looks up at the dark, star filled sky and ponders her dilemma. She is in love, or at least she thinks she is. And its with the most unlikely person she ever thought possible. A boy named Ash Ketchum. He had destroyed her bike and she decided to follow him till he repaid her. But then the strangest thing happened; she found herself falling in love with HIM. The boy she fought with almost every second of the day. It was too hard to explain but she knew that she was. Now, the only question is, is he her true love? All her life Misty had read fairy tales and wished for some kind of dramatic love like what was documented in those stories. She believed in true love and that everyone had someone that they were meant to be with. Misty doesn't know if their is any kind of test she could take to find out if Ash is "the one". Not going anywhere in her attempts to figure out a solution, Misty decides to pass the time singing. She is far away from the camp so she doesn't have to worry about the boys or Togepi and Pikachu hearing her. Soon she begins.

Misty**: I've waited all of my life, for the day when love appears. Like a fairy tale in days gone by, he will rescue me from my fears. And now I feel him standing close to me, and how can I tell him what he means to me? My heart stands still, has he come? **

**Oh starry night, is this the moment I dream of? **

**Oh starry night, tell me is he my own true love? **

**Every night I think of him, here in my lonely room. Waiting for my prince to come, wondering if he'll be here soon. And I sit patiently waiting for a sign, and I hope that his heart longs for mine. He calls my name, is he the one? **

**Oh starry night is this the moment I dream of? **

**Oh starry night, tell me is he my own true… **

**Oh starry night is he the one that I dream of? **

**Oh starry night, how will I know? Will his love show? Is he my own true love?**

With her song finished, Misty stood up and trudged back to camp. end flashback

Misty looks ahead as the bus slowly pulled up to the street. "I guess fairy tales don't always have happy endings" she thinks to herself as she stands up and walks to the curb to pick up Togepi before boarding the bus.

Togepi: (talking to other Pokemon) So that's the whole story and now that it's done the fun can begin. Place your bets, place your bets. Who thinks Misty will move on with her life and who thinks she will return to the boy of her dreams? Place your bets place your bets.

Misty: (blushing red) TOGEPI!!!!!!!!!

Misty quickly scoops up the little egg Pokemon and zooms onto the bus.

meanwhile Two figures stand outside the Pokemon Center, watching our heroes from the shadows. They chuckle to themselves as they adjust their high powered binoculars.

Male voice: Looks like everything is going according to plan

Female voice: Yes it does seem that way, doesn't it? Now that phase one has been completed, our agent should be making a move on the target soon.

Male: This should be interesting.

The two figures snicker to themselves again and pick up their binoculars to continue watching.

inside Pokemon Center Ash suddenly awakes from his deep dreamless sleep to the sound of the Pokemon center video phone ringing. Pushing the events of the night to the back of his mind, Ash quickly gets up off the couch and hurries over to the desk to answer the phone. The video screen switches on and Ash is surprised to see the face of Melody's big sister.

Carroll: Ash. Hi, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you pick up. Is Nurse Joy there?

Ash: No she isn't here. She might be in the back checking on sick Pokemon or something.

Carroll: Well then I'll call back later. I don't want to be bothering her if she is working.

Ash: Wait, why did you call?

Carroll: Oh it is just terrible. Melody has disappeared. I don't know if she has been kidnapped or has run away or what. We have been looking everywhere and calling Pokemon Centers all over asking if anyone has seen her. But anyway I have to go Ash; I still have more Pokemon Centers to call. Bye.

Before Ash can say anything, the video screen goes blank. "Hey Ash" calls Melody as she walks into the room. "I see you're finally awake. I have something I want to talk to you about" Ash turns around and faces Melody.

Ash: No I have something I have to ask you. You sister just called and she is worried sick about you. She thinks you ran away or were kidnapped. Why did you run away from home? Just so you could come here and ruin my relationship with Misty? I need some answers now.

Melody just smiles at him, which starts to make Ash a little nervous. He notices that Melody has one hand behind her back, as if hiding something from his view.

Ash: Why don't you answer me? And... (tries to peak around behind Melody) what are you hiding behind you back?

Melody just smiles wider. She slowly pulls the object behind her back into view.


	5. Chapter Four: A Set Up

Chapter 4: A Set Up

Brock and Pikachu hear Ash's scream all the way down the hall in the Pokemon recovery room.

Nurse Joy: (looking up from her work) Isn't that your friend Ash.

Brock: (blushing) Yeah it is. Don't worry Nurse Joy, I'll go check on him and shut him up so he won't bother you anymore. (returns to normal) Come with me Pikachu, ok?

Pikachu nods his head and the two of them run out the door and down the hall towards the lobby to find out just what the heck is going on. But what they find there is something they never expected. Ash is lying sprawled out on the floor with Melody on top of him. Clasped tightly in Melody's fist is a large kitchen knife, which she is trying to bury in Ash's chest. "Ash" Brock calls out and, not wasting any time, quickly runs over and tries to pry Melody off him. Turning her attention away from Ash for a moment, Melody grabs Brock by the collar of his shirt and flings him across the room. Brock crashes into the wall and falls to the floor, stunned.

Pikachu: (running up to Brock) Brock, are you all right? Brock? Ok, don't say I didn't warn you.

Pikachu charges up and let's loose a powerful thunderbolt. The crackling electricity courses through Brock, giving him a very painful wake up call.

Brock: (being fried) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (glares at Pikachu) WHY DID YOU DO THAT???

Pikachu: Sorry but I had to wake you up fast. Melody is about to kill Ash. We have to stop her now

Brock: (nods his head) You're right (stands up, observes Ash and Melody) why is she so strong? She couldn't have picked me up in a normal circumstance.

Pikachu: Maybe she is in a trance or something. Or she is an alien or she is using some sort of magical strength spell, or maybe...

Ash: (major distress) Could you guys please stop talking and SAVE ME!?!?!?!?!. I can't hold her off much longer

Brock: All right all right, mister impatient. Pikachu, use you thunder bolt on Melody.

Pikachu: Gotcha (runs up to Ash and Melody) LEAVE MY TRAINER ALONE!!!!!!!!

Pikachu's powerful thunderbolt zaps Melody and Ash, frying them both to a burnt crisp.

Ash: (fried) Pikachu.....don't shock...me too.

Melody: (standing up) Where am I? What am I doing here? And why are you here, Ash?

Brock: Melody, what is the last thing you remember?

Melody: Who are you? And why do you know my name? (suddenly freaks) AAAAAAAAAH! You must be one of them, one of the people who kidnapped me. So you got Ash too and you have taken us to your secret base haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU!!!!!!?? (attacks Brock with the knife)

Brock: (running in fear) NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, HONEST. ASH, PIKACHU, SAVE ME!!!!!!

Ash: (grabbing Melody from behind) Calm down Melody. Don't hurt Brock, he is my friend. He didn't kidnap you.

Melody: So then what happened?

Ash: Well what do you remember?

Melody: (sitting down) Well I was walking along the beach near my house when these two really weird people with strange hairdos popped out. They made this really confusing speech about the world and truth and love and other such things. Then they said they needed me to infiltrate your group and they zapped me with a funky ray gun type device. And then I woke up here.

Pikachu: (very enthusiastic) I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!!! She was brainwashed.

Ash: (sweatdrop) You watch too much sci-fi channel, Pikachu.

Brock: Judging from the description of the people who attacked, I think I know who is behind this. Melody did the two people who attacked you have a talking Meowth with them? And were they wearing costumes with a big red "R" on the front?

Melody: They didn't have any Pokemon with them that I could see, but yes they did have costumes with an R on the front.

Brock: It must have been Team Rocket.

Ash: Yeah I guess. But we haven't seen them for awhile, and the last time we met, they helped us.

Pikachu: Yeah, but Melody's description fits them perfectly. Weird hairdos, a strange speech, the costumes; it's got to be them.

Ash: Yeah, I guess.

Melody: Ok now its time for you guys to do some explaining. How did I get here? You must know something.

Brock: Ok. Sit down and I'll tell you everything.

For the next 10 minutes, Ash, Brock and Melody sit around the table and Brock explains everything about how they ran into Melody and what she did.

Brock: And that brings us up to where we are now.

Melody: (stunned silence)...I...can't believe it. Ash I'm so sorry. You know I would have never wanted to hurt you or Misty. I'm really...

Ash: (interrupting her) You don't have to say it. I know you didn't do it on purpose. It was all Team Rocket's fault. You were under their influence.

Melody: I'm going to go call my sister and tell her I'm all right. And then I am going to go to bed.

Brock: (tosses Melody some keys) Here, these are for the room I rented. Feel free to use it.

Melody crosses the room and is soon talking loudly to her sister Carol on the vid phone. Brock and Ash continue to talk.

Brock: (thinking) So, it looks like this whole incident was a set up. But why?

Pikachu: My guess is that they didn't want Misty to interfere with their attempt on Ash's life.

Brock: But still? Why would Team Rocket want to kill Ash? They must want Pikachu REALLY bad.

Ash: I don't know what's going on. But I'm worried about Misty. She could be in danger. (grabs his backpack, stands up) Come on Pikachu. We are going to find her.

Brock: Wait Ash. You don't even know where she went. She could be anywhere. We should call Officer Jenny and ask her to keep an eye out for Misty; you can't go looking for her by yourself.

Ash: Yes I can. I will find her and protect her from Team Rocket. I have to make up for the past few months.

Pikachu: Don't worry Brock. We'll be fine.

Ash: We'll go check out the train and bus stops to see if she has left town. If we don't come out with anything, then we will call Officer Jenny.

Brock: But...

Ash: (slyly) Are you sure you not just trying to find an excuse to see Officer Jenny?

Brock: (suddenly angry) NO!!!!!!

Ash and Pikachu both recoil back from Brock's sudden outburst. They have never heard him this mad before. A shocked expression crosses Brock's face.

Brock: I'm sorry guys. But it's not like that at all. I just...

Ash: (suddenly angry as well) Just what? Whatever it is, it can wait. Misty's out there and I'm going to her. I'm going to find her and protect her. You can do what you want. I'm going.

Brock: Ok. I understand. I won't stand in your way then. But before you go, I have to tell you something. Just hear me out, please. (grabs Ash's arm)

Ash begins to pull away but then notices the dead serious look on Brock's face. And something else too, sadness. As soon as he notices it he knows that what Brock has to say is very important.

Ash: Ok Brock. I'm listening.

outside Pokemon Center

The Two figures still continue to watch our heroes from the shadows. Suddenly a phone starts ringing and the two quickly scramble to answer it, before the noise alerts anyone. One of them pushes a button and the video phone lights up to reveal the face of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

Giovanni: So how goes the plan? Have you eliminated the target yet?

Male voice: Um. Not yet. We have had a little hiccup in the plan.

Giovanni: WHAT!?!?

Female: Our psychological strategy worked perfectly, we were able to separate the two of them so our agent would have a clear shot at the target.

Giovanni: THEN WHAT HAPPENED?????

Male: (nervous) Well, you see. Our agent was overpowered.

Giovanni: OVERPOWERED!?!?!?! I gave you my best equipment. That device was supposed to ampliphy the strength of the subject one hundred times. And you tell me your agent was overpowered???

Female: (sarcastically) I guess the technicians didn't design the device to make the agents electricity proof.

Giovanni: DON'T TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!! Now since you're my best agents I'm willing to forgive and forget this little screw up. But don't let it happen again. Find a way to improvise and turn this situation around. ELIMINATE THE TARGET! I'm counting on you. Butch. Cassidy. Boss out. (screen goes blank)

meanwhile Ash picks up his pace, running towards the next bus station. Ash silently prays to himself that he will find some information here. This is the last station in town and the others had failed to yield any news. As he runs, the events of the night churn through his head. Melody's appearance, Misty's departure, the attack, and maybe most startling of all, in the midst of the chaos; Brock's startling confession. His words still echo through Ash's head. But this is not the time to be thinking about such things, and shaking the thoughts from his head, Ash picks up his pace, his desire to locate Misty growing with every second. Who knew what Team Rocket could be planning? Ash reaches the station and runs quickly through the front door and straight up to the service desk. An irritable looking old man sits behind the counter reading a magazine.

Old Man: Whatever you want, make it quick. We close in ten minutes.

Ash: (pulls a picture of Misty out of his wallet) Sir, have you seen this girl? Did she buy any bus tickets here?

Old Man: As a matter of fact I have seen her. She came in here earlier carrying that Togepi and bought a ticket for the bus that runs to Cerulean City. She looked like she was in quit a hurry. Her bus left about 90 minutes ago.

Ash: When does the next bus to Cerulean City leave? And how long does the trip take?

Old Man: Another bus leaves first thing in the morning. But it takes a few days to get there.

Ash: I don't mind. Can you sell me the tickets now?

Old Man: Yeah I guess. (takes Ash's money, gives him two tickets) Now get out of here. It's too late for kids like you to be running around anyway.

Ash: OK and thank you very much. (turns around, checks his watch) Whoa, it is late. I better get back to the Pokemon center and tell Pikachu and Brock what I've found.

Shoving the Tickets into his pocket, Ash takes off running back towards the Pokemon center.


	6. Chapter Five: The Battle And Afterwards

Chapter 5: The Battle, and Afterwards

Misty stands in front of the door, her finger poised over the tiny button. She had finally arrived back in Cerulean City. She had hoped she would visit again under more happy circumstances. She had wandered around for a few hours contemplating her next move, and now she stands in front of her own house, built onto the back of the Cerulean City gym. She doesn't much relish the idea of explaining to her sisters the things that have happened recently. They can be very ridiculing and also very overprotective. But at the same time she knows they are family and the only ones she can really turn to. Finally, she reluctantly pushes down on the button, hard. The sound of a doorbell can be heard from inside. Half a minute later the door is opened by a tall, slender, beautiful girl, Misty's sister Violet.

Violet: I'm sorry, we don't want any Girl Scout co........Oh Misty!! What are you doing here?

Misty: I'll explain later. I need a place to stay for awhile. Is it ok if I crash here?

Violet: Of course it's all right. You're our little sister. Why are you even asking such silly questions?

Violet leads Misty into the house and sits her down at the kitchen table. She pours Misty a glass of water and hands it to her. Misty gulps the entire glass down in one breath. Misty's two other sisters descend the stairs and enter the kitchen.

Daisy: Who was at the door, Violet?

Lily: I bet it was that annoying Girl Scout again. We told her a zillion times not to bother us any...... MISTY!?!?!?

Daisy: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be traveling around with Ash and Brock?

Violet: Yeah Misty, its time you fill us in.

Misty gets up and pours herself another glass of water. After drinking it down, Misty sits back at the table and begins to fill her sisters in on all that has happened.

meanwhile The bus ride to Cerulean City is silent. Ash stares longingly out the window at the passing scenery. Pikachu is now sound asleep in the seat next to him. Ash turns and looks at Brock, who has continued to stare off into space since they got on the bus.

Ash: You know, you've got to tell her.

Brock: Huh? (looks down) I don't know.

Ash: But you've got to. She should know. It's not fair to keep her in the dark.

Brock: (turning away, looking out the window) I just don't know Ash. Don't bug me about it. It's my problem.

Knowing he can get no more out of Brock, Ash turns away and returns to staring out the window.

that night Misty leaves her room and walks down the hall to the balcony overlooking the side of the house. Her sisters had acted just as she expected them to. They listened intently and then did what the normal sisterly thing to do was in this situation, vow bloody revenge on Ash for the way he treated Misty. For once Misty was glad to have them acting this way. It reminded her of how much they really loved her and helped take her mind off of Ash. Now she stands at the balcony, feeling the cool night breeze blow through her hair. Did Ash ever really love her? She didn't know any more. Misty looks up at the stars and contemplates what she should do now. Stay in Cerulean City and become a gym leader again? Go out on her own Pokemon journey? Misty closes her eyes and pushes all thoughts out of her head, and just listens to the sounds of the crickets. She doesn't know exactly why she decided to come out here. She just seemed drawn to it.

**"Out here in the quit of the Night"**

Misty jumps. She doesn't know where the voice originated from, but she knows what she heard. It is barely audible over the sound of the rustling leaves. It almost seems to be carried on the breeze itself. Misty steps back from the balcony. Blurs appear. Shapes. Figures. A slender girl with flaming red hair. A boy with a red hat and a vest. More voices floating on the breeze. Misty strains to hear what they said.

"Misty, are you cold?"

**"I look at you, you look away"**

"Goodnight Misty, sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams Ash"

**"I want to tell you what I'm feeling..."**

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show"

**"...but I don't know how to start"**

"I said I would be here, and I am. So what do you want to talk about?"

**"I want to tell you..."**

"Ash, I wanted to tell you that........I'm sorry"

**"But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart"**

"And how do you feel?"

**"Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?"**

"I...I...love you Ash Ketchum!"

**"I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that..."**

"Your wrong about one thing"

"I do feel the same way..."

**"I love you"**

Misty shakes her head furiously. The voices and shapes fade from her senses. "I must be dreaming ...or losing it" Misty thinks to herself as she runs back to her room.

The next day Ash rings the doorbell nervously. It had been awhile since he has seen Misty's Sisters. He hopes they can provide Brock, Pikachu, and himself with useful information on Misty's whereabouts, but he doesn't expect them to be too thrilled when he tells them what has happened over the past few days. Ash rings the doorbell again but nobody answers. Ash knocks on the door and jumps back in surprise as it swings open. Reluctantly, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu enter the door and walk into the dark living room.

Ash: Hello? Is anyone home?

Brock: Violet? Daisy? Lily? Are you guys' home? (turns to Ash) Maybe they're over at the gym, training.

Suddenly the lights come on, blinding Ash and company, and three figures jump out from behind the couch. The three figures are wearing bloody hockey masks and carrying chain-saws which they immediately rev up.

Brock/Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! CHAINSAW MANIACS!!!!!!!!!!!

"FREEZE"

Everyone in the scene stops moving. A woman with short, black hair, wearing a red business suit, walks out.

Lydia: Um excuse me. Chainsaw Maniacs are inappropriate for a PG rated episode. This is your last warning, one more offense and I will report you to the network.

Jessie: (appearing out of nowhere) Well excuse me miss Network Censor. Has anyone told you that this is a FANFIC!?!?!?! We can do whatever we want, we don't need to listen to you, now GO AWAY!!!!!! (erases Lydia karaoke from the script)

Lydia: Mark my words, I'll be back. You haven't seen the last of me... (disappears)

Jessie: Yeah yeah that's what they all say. Lets get back to the where we left off. ACTION!!!!

Jessie disappears and the characters begin to move again.

Pikachu: DIE ZOMBIE FIENDS, DIE!!!!!!!! (zaps everyone in the room)

Brock: (electrified) Pikachu........why did you shock us????? (falls over)

Pikachu: (puts its hands behind its head) Oops, sorry guys.

Chainsaw Maniacs: We........will.......have our............revenge. (masks fall off to reveal Lily, Daisy, and Violet)

Ash: (jumps up, surprised) WAAAAAH! Violet? Lily? Daisy? It was you?

Brock: Why are you guys attacking us?

Lily: (stands up and brushes herself off) Well it's simple really. We attacked you because (suddenly grabs Ash's collar and starts shaking him) WE WANT REVENGE ON YOU FOR HOW BADLY YOU TREATED OUR SISTER.

Violet: I can't believe you Ash. She really cared for you.

Ash: (struggling to breath) Wait you guys. You got it all wrong.

Daisy: It's too late for you pathetic excuses now, Mr. Pokemon Master. Its time to pay the piper.

Violet: Don't worry. We'll make it quick, we promise.

Violet and Daisy close in on Ash. Could this be the end? Suddenly, "Stop it guys!" Everyone turns to see Misty standing at the top of the stairs, holding Togepi in her arms.

Misty: Hands off of him.

Lily: But sis he dumped you and made you cry. He broke your heart, he deserves to die!

Misty: (head ten times bigger) JUST BACK OFF!!!!!!

Lily: (sweatdrop, nervous) Whatever you say.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet let go of Ash and back away. Ash looks up at Misty and suddenly can't think of anything to say. The two just stare at each other, not moving, not speaking. Misty slowly descends the stairs and walks over to Ash. Her lips move but no words come out. The two gaze at each other, trying to find the right words to say. Suddenly the tension is broken by the ringing of the doorbell.

Violet: I'll get it.

Violet runs over and opens the front door. Standing outside is a girl with gravity defying blonde pigtails, wearing a girl scout's uniform.

Violet: (really mad) How many times do we have to tell you people? We don't want any Girl Scout cookies.

The Girl Scout ignores Violet and instead opens her box of cookies. But the box does not contain cookies but a rocket launcher. The Girl Scout whips out the gun and blasts a rocket straight into the house. Everyone dives out of the way as the rocket strikes the stairs and causes a huge explosion. The smoke clears and everyone looks up. The Girl Scout is joined at the doorway by another person; a man with bright aquamarine hair, wearing a Boy Scout's uniform to match the Girl Scout.

Boy Scout: So the gangs all here. Time to initiate the new plan.

Girl Scout: Our little spy, Melody, may have failed her task thanks to your little electric rat, but now we are taking care of things personally.

Brock: (stands up angrily) Team Rocket.

Ash: (stands up as well, very angry) This is the last straw. You've messed with me and my friends one time too many, and now your going to pay.

Misty: (angry as well, stands up) Yeah. Jessie, James, your going down.

Suddenly the two TR members fall over.

Girl Scout: (stands up, very angry) WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!! How dare you confuse us with those bumbling idiots.

Ash: Your not Jessie and James?

Boy Scout: Nope. But we will be glad to tell you who we really are.

Boy /girl: Prepare for trouble and make it double.

Girl: To infect the world with devastation.

Boy: To blight all people in every nation.

Girl: To denounce the goodness of truth and love.

Boy: To extend our wrath to the stars above.

Girl: (throwing off her costume) Cassidy!

Boy: (doing the same) Butch!

Cassidy: Team Rocket circling earth all day and night.

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight

Cassidy/Butch: (striking dramatic pose) That's right!

Ash: (sighs) Oh. It's you guys again. (B and C fall over)

Misty: I thought we left you guys back in jail in the Orange Islands.

Cassidy: That you did. However our generous boss came down and bailed us out. We are his most valued agents.

Brock: Ha! Yeah right. You guys are no better than Jessie and James. Maybe your even worse, at least those other two actually act like real human beings once in awhile

Butch: (really mad) How dare you compare us to those pathetic screw ups. Now you'll have to pay. (grabs a Pokeball) Go Hypno!

The Pokeball bounces across the floor and opens in a flash of light. Out of the light appears Hypno.

Misty: (confused) A Hypno?

Butch: That's right. We've been training our Pokemon hard since we last saw you. Our Drowzee evolved into Hypno just a few days ago. And now you will feel its power. Hypno, use your psychic attack on all of them.

Hypno unleashes a powerful wave of energy, blasting everyone in the room to their knees. Cassidy and Butch approach Ash, Cassidy pulls out a handgun, and points it at Ash's head.

Cassidy: Now we can finally finish this mission. Say your prayers kid.

Ash: But why? Why do you have to kill me?

Cassidy: That doesn't concern you and knowing why wouldn't help you anyway. (finger moves towards the trigger)

Misty/Brock/Violet/Daisy/Lily: Ash!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Ash braces himself and waits for the pain. Cassidy's finger tightens on the trigger. "TOGE TOGE-PRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Togepi ceases the waving of its arms as its little hands glow with blue energy, signaling the beginning of its metronome attack. Everyone freezes. The moment seems to go on forever with everyone staring at Togepi, but nothing happens. Everyone except Togepi falls over. Butch and Cassidy get up, laugh, and turn back to Ash to finish what they started. But suddenly...

Butch: What's that noise?

Cassidy: (lowering the gun) I don't know. (looks around) You don't think it could be.....AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Butch: (turning towards the window) What is it? What are you screaming abo.......... (freezes).

Everyone looks out the front window to see a ball of rainbow colored energy zooming towards the building. No one has time to react before the ball slams into the front of the house, causing another huge explosion. Butch, Cassidy, and Hypno are knocked off their feet, and everyone is freed of the psychic attack. Wasting no time, Ash grabs Pikachu and he, Brock, Misty, Daisy, Lily, and Violet run out the hole in the front of the building and down the street. They stop about a block away to catch their breaths

Misty: What kind of attack was that???

Ash: I don't know. (pulls out Pokedex to check)

Dexter: Future Sight. A psychic type attack in the future.

Brock: So that's why it took so long for the attack to occur.

Ash: Togepi's metronome is really powerful.

Misty: (giggles, hugs Togepi close) I told both you and Tracy back in the Orange Islands but you didn't listen.

Ash: Well I will now. (speaks to Togepi) Thanks Togepi, you saved my life.

Pikachu: (jumps on Ash's shoulder) Your the best Togepi (flashes peace sign)

Togepi: Don't mention it

Daisy: Now what do we do? Those stupid Team Rocket dorks destroyed our house.

Brock: I think we should get farther away from here and then call the police to come and arrest TR.

Everyone agrees. meanwhile Back at the house, Butch and Cassidy pull themselves out of the rubble. Butch recalls Hypno and Cassidy pulls a remote control out of her pocket.

Cassidy: (pushing the button) They aren't getting away that easily.

Suddenly out of nowhere appears a giant black robotic tank with huge machine guns mounted on the front. Cassidy and Butch hop into the cockpit and the tank zooms down the road towards the twerps.

Ash: (turns around) Um...What's that?

Misty: (eyes grow huge) EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!!!

Everyone follows Misty's good advice and charges down the street away from the rampaging tank. The kids run as fast as they can, but the tank is faster and catching up quickly. The group cuts across the street and into the park. Everyone sprints across the grass towards the safety of the wooded area of the park, where the trees are so close together and so thick that the tank would not be able to enter or bust through. Ash looks back and then runs even faster. "I don't think we're going to make it". And he is right. The tank picks up speed and pulls up only a few feet behind them, bringing its machine gun turrets up and aiming them straight at Ash. But just as the turrets begin to rotate in preparation for spewing forth bullets, the ground below the treads gives way and the tank crashed down into a huge hole. Everyone stops and turns around, very surprised.

Brock: What happened?

Lily: (sweatdrop) Um...it looks like it fell in a hole.

Daisy: Shows how much brains those guys had. Anyone who has as bad of hair styles as they do can't be all that smart.

Misty: (sighs with relief) Our luck sure is good today. We were almost dead meat.

Woman's voice: Luck? It wasn't Luck

Man's voice: It was us, of course.

Everyone turns to see a man, a woman, and a Meowth standing on the top of the jungle gym in the adjacent playground.

Meowth: What? Not even a thank you? We worked hard on that trap.

Brock/Misty: A talking Meowth? Then that means...

Ash: (clenches his fist) Team Rocket.

Jessie: How did you ever guess? (turns to James) Its time James. Let's make our grand entrance as the newly reformed Team Rocket that we are. Now... (clears her throat and strikes a pose) If that kid thinks we're here for trouble...

James: Then we're definitely going to burst his bubble.

Jessie: Instead of causing tribulation...

James: We've undergone a transformation.

Jessie: Though it's way outside our usual range...

James: We're going to do something nice for a change.

Jessie: (leaping off the jungle gym) JESSIE!!!!!!

James: (following Jessie) JAMES!!!!!!!

Jessie: Up till now Team Rocket has been quit unscrupulous.

James: Being good guy for once will be super-dupulous

Meowth: (jumps down in-between J and J) Meowth, that's right.

Ash: Pikachu thunder shock now.

Pikachu lets lose a blast of electricity that burns TR to a black crisp.

Jessie: (head a million times bigger,) WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US!? WE ARE HERE TO HELP!!!!! (Ash is blown back by sound waves)

James: Didn't you kids even listen to our motto. It explained everything

Ash: (getting up) Um...We stopped listening to your motto after about the 3rd time we heard it (TR falls over)

Meowth: Well if you lazy twerps had actually listened for ten seconds you would have heard us say in our motto that we are here to help you.

Misty: Help us?

James: Is that so hard to believe?

Everyone: Yes (TR falls over again)

Jessie: (stands up, brushes herself off) Well despite what you people think it doesn't change the facts. We are here to help you, believe it or not.

Ash: (still suspicious) But why do you want to help us? It doesn't make sense.

James: We found out that our boss doesn't really want your Pikachu, he wants you dead.

Ash: Why does your boss care about me?

Meowth: (shrugs) Who knows. We really didn't get time to ask him. As soon as he found out we knew something he sent those two after us (points to the hole)

As the group continues to talk, their back to the hole, Butch and Cassidy climb slowly out of the pit and stand up.

Cassidy: All right listen up.

Misty: (suddenly angry) Why didn't you warn us about your boss back when we were on Shamuti?

Cassidy: (sweatdrop) Um...hello?

Jessie: (a little irritated) Well in case you didn't notice, back on the island we were being chased around by a bunch of legendary flying Pokemon trying to blast us into oblivion. I think survival was higher up on the list at that moment.

Cassidy: (bigger sweatdrop) HELLO!

Misty: I don't want your stupid excuses.

Cassidy: CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?

Daisy: (grabs Misty) Calm down sis, settle this later. Right now we should get out of here.

Misty: Oh all right. Let's go. (everyone begins to walk away)

Cassidy: (head ten times bigger) STOP IGNORING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (everyone but B and C cover their ears)

Ash and his group finally turn around and see Butch and Cassidy standing behind them, Pokeballs in hand.

Butch: Well looks who's here. It's the traitors.

Cassidy: You got away from us before, Jessie and James, but now we'll take care of you and that little kid. (throws Pokeball) Raticate go!

Butch: (throws Pokeballs) Hypno, Primeape go!

Ash: (pulls out his Pokeball) All right. Let's rumble.

Jessie: (puts her hand in front of Ash) No. Leave this to us. (turns to Cassidy) Ok Cassidy. Let's prove once and for all who the better Pokemon trainers are. You and Butch Vs James and I.

James: If we win you have to leave us and the kids alone.

Cassidy: And if we win?

Meowth: (bearing his claws) That's not going to happen.

Cassidy: We'll see about that. Ok Jessie we accept your challenge. But first...

Butch: Hypno, use disable attack.

Hypno unleashes a wave of power that blasts Ash, Brock, Misty, and Misty's sisters. The energy freezes all of them in place.

Jessie: (very mad) Hey!!!!! What do you think you're doing?

Cassidy: Just a little safety measure to make sure those kids don't sneak away while the four of us are battling. This will be a Two VS Two Pokemon battle. As our first Pokemon I choose Raticate. (Raticate steps forward)

James: I'll go first Jessie. (steps up holding Pokeball) I choose.....

Meowth: Let me go. I really have an urge to mess these guys up

James: Ok then. I choose Meowth.

Meowth and Raticate square off and then charge at one another. "Raticate use your body slam" yells Cassidy at the chubby little rat type Pokemon. Raticate flings itself at Meowth and knocks him back, and revs up for another go. "Meowth use agility" cries James. "All right, try and catch me now" taunts Meowth as he runs circles around Cassidy's Pokemon. Raticate lunges at Meowth but can not match the cat's speed. "Now Meowth, use Slash" calls James. Meowth runs up behind Raticate and delivers the powerful slash attack. The devastating attack is too much for Raticate and it collapses to the ground.

Cassidy: (calling back Raticate) Raticate return. (turns to Butch) You're up.

Butch: All right this will be easy. Meowth is a normal type Pokemon so I choose Primeape.

Meowth: I can take on that butt ugly pig, no prob.

Meowth rushes towards Primeape and performs fury swipes, but Primeape just seems to become angrier at this. "Fool" Yells Butch. "A normal type can't hurt a fighting type. Now use your leer attack Primeape and follow up with low kick". Primeape leers at Meowth, lowering its defense, and then delivers to Meowth a devastating kick, sending it flying right into James's stomach. James stands up holding the unconscious Meowth.

James: (tagging Jessie's hand) You're turn.

Jessie: Ok then. (pulls out a Pokeball and throws it) I choose Lickitung.

Butch: (burst out laughing) Don't you guys know ANYTHING? Normal types are weak against fighting types. You just made the mistake that costs you this match. Primeape attack.

Jessie: (smiles) We'll see if that's true in a few minutes. Now Lickitung, use supersonic.

The charging Primeape is stopped in its tracks by Lickitung's high frequency cry. It becomes confused and starts punching itself in the face. Butch watches horrified as his Pokemon beats itself to a pulp. "Now Lickitung, its time to finish it off. Use the new attack I taught you. Use hyper beam" calls Jessie triumphantly. "Oh no" Butch croaks, knowing defeat is near. Lickitung opens its mouth and particles of light converge inside it. After a few seconds a huge beam of yellow energy shoots forth from Lickitung and strikes Primeape with explosive force. When the dust clears, Primeape is definitely out of the battle. "Return" calls Butch and Primeape is sucked back into its Pokeball.

Jessie/James: (holding hands, jumping up and down) WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!!!!!!

Jessie: (letting go of James, turning back to B and C) Since we won fair and square you have to keep your bargain and get lost.

Cassidy: (pulls out a rocket launcher) HAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Your really ARE stupid if you thought we ever planned on playing fairly.

Cassidy launches her missile straight at Jessie and James. The two quickly dive out of the way as the missile hits the ground where they were standing and causes a huge explosion.

James: (coughing on the smoke) You dirty cheaters. We'll get you for this.

Butch: Why thank you for the compliment. But you won't have the chance to pay us back. Hypno, use your psychic attack.

Hypno swings its pendant and waves of blue psychic energy surround the kids and Team Rocket. Everyone is driven to their knees as they are drained of their energy. The blue waves subside and everyone but Butch and Cassidy collapses to the ground. Cassidy laughs mockingly as she pulls out her gun and walks towards our heroes.

Cassidy: Now we've got you right where we want you. This was supposed to be a clean operation. But then all of you had to get involved and I'm afraid there can be no witnesses. (walks near Misty) I think I'll start with you. (pulls Misty to her feet and places the gun against her head.)

Brock/Team Rocket/Misty's sisters: NOOO MISTY!!!!

Brock, TR, and Misty's sisters try to get up but they are too weak from Hypno's psychic blast and collapse back to the ground. Ash, however, struggles with all his strength to stand. He nearly collapses, but regains his balance and looks straight at Butch and Cassidy with a look of pure hate.

Ash: (extremely pissed) DON'T...TOUCH…HER!!!!!!!!

Butch: (laughing) And what are you going to do about it, nerd? Hypno, use your strongest disable attack on him.

Hypno swings its pendant and Ash is frozen in place.

Ash: No...(straining to move but can't.) NOO! MISTY!

Misty: (tries to pull away from Cassidy) ASH!

Cassidy: (hitting Misty in the face with her gun) QUIET! (turning back to Ash) I'll deal with you last. Now you will have to watch helplessly as all of your friends die, starting with this girl. (hits Misty again and then points the gun at her head)

Tears stream out of Ash's eyes and he closes them tightly. His mind flashes red with anger, total anger. "Looks like the kid is going to break down and ball like a baby" Laughs Butch. But suddenly Cassidy is hit with a sudden feeling of dread, of deja-vu, and the sudden belief that everything will be over soon.

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

As Ash screams, a loud echoing sound, like a bell, reverberates throughout the park. Ash opens his eyes and Butch and Cassidy jump back in surprise to see that they are glowing blue. An icy blue aura surrounds Ash, much like the psychic aura that surrounded Hypno, but ten times stronger and brighter. Stones and pieces of dirt and grass, touched by the mysterious light, float into the air.

Ash: (glaring at Butch and Cassidy) LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!

Everyone is suddenly surrounded by blue light; light so bright they can barely see anything except Ash standing in the middle of it all. The ground cracks and splits as if a huge earthquake were occurring. Large chunks of rock and earth lift into the air as if someone flipped a switch and reversed gravity. The air crackles and tingles with electricity. Suddenly Cassidy realizes the reason for her deja-vu. "It's the same as last time" She calls out to her partner over the loud ringing noise. "It's exactly the same..." Suddenly the noise increases to the deafening sound of an explosion. The very ground beneath Butch and Cassidy's feet splits apart and lifts into the air. The blue light flashes a blinding white, and B and C are blinded, only able to hear the deafening sound and feel the shaking beneath them. Then...nothing.

Ash slowly opens his eyes and looks around. The area looks like a mini disaster zone. The grass immediately around the kids is burnt black and the ground cracked and up-turned like an earthquake hit. Ash can't remember anything after he yelled at Butch and Cassidy. Around him, Jessie, James, Brock, Misty, and Misty's sisters slowly stir and stagger to their feet. Ash runs over to them.

Ash: Is everyone ok?

Brock: Yeah I'm ok.

Misty: (rubbing her head) What happened?

Jessie: Where are Cassidy and Butch?

Everyone looks around but Cassidy and Butch are nowhere to be seen. The only thing left are three Pokeballs and a scrap of rubber that could have come from one of their boots.

James: (picking up the Pokeballs) Wherever they went, they sure went there in a hurry. They left their Pokemon behind.

Meowth: (points at Ash) You don't think the twerp vaporized them or something do you?

Ash: (confused) What are you talking about?

Violet: You mean you don't remember?

Ash: Remember what?

Brock: Butch and Cassidy were about to shoot Misty, when you started glowing or something.

Lily: There was this big, like, earthquake and some horrible noise and a big explosion thing. And then we all blacked out.

Ash: (totally stunned) I did THAT!!!!!!!

Pikachu: (hopping onto ash's shoulder) Yep, you did buddy

Ash: (still stunned) But HOW!!!! I don't have psychic powers. (thinks for a minute) Do I?

Brock: (laughing) Maybe you do and you just don't know it.

Ash: How is that possible?

Jessie: (thinking) I wonder if this has anything to do with why the boss wants you eliminated.

Misty: Who cares what it was or how it happened. We are safe and that's all that matters. Now let's get out of here.

Everyone agrees with Misty and they all begin to head out of the park. But Misty grabs Ash's arm. "Wait just a minute Ash...please?" She asks and Ash turns back to face her. She stares down at the ground, un-able to look Ash directly in the eye. Brock and Pikachu pause, noticing that Ash and Misty have fallen behind and, without a second thought, quickly dive behind a nearby bush in order to hear everything.

Misty: (voice cracking) I don't know what that thing was you did Ash but...Thank you...for saving me.

Misty looks up at Ash and he sees that she has tears in her eyes. She reaches out and Ash does the same, but before their hands meet, Misty pulls back. "Good-bye Ash" she calls through her tears as she runs in the opposite direction. "I still love you" she adds silently to herself as she runs. "Misty wait" Ash calls out but she doesn't turn around. Ash lowers his head in sorrow and turns back to catch up with the others. Bearing it no-longer, Pikachu and Brock leap out from behind the bush and stand in front of Ash.

Ash: (surprised) WAAAAAH! Pikachu, Brock. Were you... (blushes, acts nervous) Where you listening?

Brock: (stern tone) Go after her Ash.

Pikachu: You'll regret it forever if you don't

Ash: But Brock, what about...?

Brock: (shakes his head) I'm fine. You have to go.

Ash: But...

Brock: Don't worry about it. (smiles) I think it's supposed to be you. Now go!

Pikachu: Everything will be ok.

Ash: (smiles) Thanks guys.

Ash turns and runs in the direction Misty went and Brock and Pikachu look on. "Good luck" Brock calls, before he and Pikachu turn and head in the direction Misty's sisters went.

Misty sits at a booth in the far corner of the Cerulean Hotel's karaoke cafe. She doesn't know why she ran here of all places, it just seemed to draw her in, like destiny. She can't figure out what to do next. "I shouldn't have run away from him" She thinks to herself "I have to face him sometime, or he will probably keep following me, like he followed me here to Cerulean City. I better go back and catch up with everyone" But just as Misty is about to stand up to leave, Ash walks in. He begins speaking to the waiter at the entrance, but then spots Misty and jogs over to her table.

Ash: May I join you?

Misty: Yeah, I guess.

Ash: (sitting in opposite booth) Thanks. (looks around) This is a nice cafe.

Misty: How did you know I was here?

Ash: (smiles) I don't really know. It was just kind of a feeling I guess. (becomes serious) Misty, why did you run away?

Misty: Why did you follow me to Cerulean? I explained everything in that note I wrote.

Ash: I came because everything has been a big mis-understanding. Melody was under control of Team Rocket, she was sent to kill me.

Misty: (surprised but recovers quickly) Even if she did have an ulterior motive for putting the moves on you, it sure didn't look like you were trying to resist her.

Ash: (smirking) Well you should have felt how strong she was. TR's brainwashing must have given her super strength or something. She was able to throw Brock across the room. (serious again) but seriously Misty, I would have never wanted to kiss her. I only love you. (looks down) I also know I haven't done much to show you that I do. Ever since Shamuti. I know why you said that to Melody, because you wanted to get back at me for being over protective when we were on Trovita, I kind of knew all along, and I knew it was stupid to be mad over it but what you said...it hurt...and...I was mad and I wanted to get back at you for it. That's why I acted the way I did...I'm not trying to justify what I did, I just wanted you to know why. I'm sorry I did it.

Misty: (doesn't know what to say) Ash...

Ash: Please believe me Misty. I am sorry. And I do love you, more than anything. I still have a lot to do as a Pokemon trainer, I have to win more badges and compete in the Johto league and catch up to Gary, but I don't want to do those things without you by my side.

In the background, someone puts money in the jukebox and a song begins to play. Its familiar melody floats through the air of the cafe.

**"All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world, all that I'll ever need, is in your eyes..."**

Ash: Please Misty! (looks her straight in the eyes)

**"...shining at me. When you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding. When your hand brushes mine, and a thousand sensations seduce me cause I...**

Ash: I do love you! (**"...I do cherish you")**

**"For the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice. I will love you still, from the depths of my soul it's beyond my control; I've waited so long to say this to you. If you're asking "do I love you this much?"...I do."**

Ash: I've said all I can say (gets up and begins to walk away)

As Misty watches Ash walk away from the table, she is suddenly overcome with emotion. She thinks of all the things that have happened, everything that has led up to this minute. She thinks of the strange feeling of being drawn to the cafe, the song, which perfectly fits their situation, Ash's words. For a brief moment Misty picks something up, much like she did on the balcony the night before. A few snatches of dialogue.

"**I'll be the one, I'll be the one"**

"I promise you Jessie that I will never leave you. I will always stay by you side, no matter what"  
"I'm here to give her what she wants"  
"Oh James"

Misty shakes her head and clears the noise. Maybe it was fate that brought her here, just like it brought her to the balcony. Something has begun, something big, and no one can stop the ball rolling. Who knew where fate would take them next, but Misty doesn't care. She stands up and takes action. "Ash, wait" She calls and Ash turns back again. Misty runs into Ash and wraps her arms around him, crying. Ash is at first taken by surprise but then lifts his arms and wraps them around her as well.

Misty: I'm so sorry Ash. I acted stupid too. I shouldn't have tried to get back at you like I did in the first place. It's all my fault.

Ash: It's all right. It doesn't matter anymore.

Ash continues to hold Misty as she cries, and listens to the song play in the background.

**"In my world, before you, lived out side my emotions, didn't know where I was going, till that day I found you. How you opened my life to a new paradise. In a world torn by change, still with all my heart, till my dying day... I do, (I'll cherish you)... cherish you. (This much I know is true.) For the rest of my life you don't have to think twice. I will (I'll always love you) love you still. (this much I know is true) from the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this to you. If you asking "do I love you this much?" Yes I do. (Do I really love you? Do I really love you?) If your asking "do I love you this much?", baby I do... (I'll cherish you) cherish you. (This much I know is true.) From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control. I've waited so long, to say this to you. If you asking "do I love you this much?" Baby I do."**

Misty stops crying and looks up at Ash. After a few seconds the two lean in and kiss deeply.

Narrator Meowth: Well it looks like everything has worked out for the best. No matter what the future holds for our young heroes, for now everything is all right. But what does Giovanni have planned for our heroes in the future? What was the mysterious power that Ash displayed? And what exactly did Brock want to talk to Ash about before he left to go look for Misty? Find out the answers to these questions and many others on the next Pokemon.

Jessie: (appearing out of nowhere) HEY!!! The episode isn't over yet. We still have to finish this scene and show the epilogue and play the ending theme, now get back on track NOW!!!!!

Meowth: Hey don't yell at me. I didn't know. Sorry. This is only my second time being narrator; I'm just now starting to get the hang of it.

Jessie: (mad) NO excuses Meowth. Now get us back on track. (disappears)

Meowth: All right all right. You don't have to be so pushy all the time. All right people places, places. Now ACTION!

As Ash and Misty continue their passionate kiss, Jessie and James watch them from the opposite corner of the restaurant, right next to the Jukebox.

James: Looks like it worked. You picked just the right song to play Jess.

Jessie: Well of course. I knew it was perfect for the situation. And now they're back together. (smiles) I'm glad we could help them

James: Yeah, I'm glad too. And now that everything is back to the way it should be... (grabs Jessie around her waste, winks at her)

Jessie: (blushes) Oh James.

James: I love you Jessica.

Jessie: I love you James

Jessie and James kiss and then quickly move into the far corner booth that Ash and Misty recently occupied and sink down onto the seat to continue making out without being seen.

Narrator Meowth: (sweatdrop) Ok I think if we continue this scene we will be pushing the PG rating of this fic. Let's move on shall we?


	7. Epilogue: The Wedding

Epilogue: The Wedding.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Everyone watches the scene unfold in all its beauty. James, wearing a handsome black tux, a red rose pinned to his shoulder; and Jessie next to him in her stunning white wedding dress. James turns to Jessie, lifts her veil, and kisses her red lips passionately. They put their arms around each other and continue the kiss for several seconds before finally parting. The crowd breaks out into applause. James parents clap, but not with much enthusiasm, because they are still disappointed that James is not marrying the girl they picked for him. Beside them, a girl, who looks a whole lot like Jessie, cries bitterly.

Jessiebelle: (speaking in a southern accent) How could you do this to me, my beloved James? I was going to make you into a real man, but now you picked her.

James's father: Don't worry; I'm sure he will eventually come to his senses.

James's mother: Yes I'm sure.

Out of everyone in the crowd the ones clapping the most are Ash, Brock, Misty, and Tracy. The four friends stand and clap as loud as they can.

meanwhile Giovanni is in his dark room at the top of Team Rocket headquarters, going over the updates on the project. Suddenly his door opens and a girl with short blonde hair enters.

Girl: You called me sir?

Giovanni: Yes. I have a new assignment for you. I am going to personally oversee the acquisition of the dimensional keys. My incompetent minions have failed several times in the attempts to eliminate the contacts, and it seems like one of them is beginning to awaken. And their is something else. (hands the girl a paper)

Girl: Abnormal time ripples?

Giovanni: Yes. They were detected when my agents made an attempt at the first target, and also when we tried to silence those incompetent fools when they got a hold of one of our papers. I believe they were responsible for the failure of both missions.

Girl: Could it be...him?

Giovanni: Maybe, but I'm not sure yet. Now that Butch and Cassidy have been eliminated, you, 009, are the only remaining agent I can trust. I will need you as my personal body guard while I go forward with the project.

009: (saluting) Yes sir.

Giovanni: You are dismissed for now.

The blonde girl leaves the room and Giovanni goes back to reading his report.

meanwhile Everyone mingles about, eating food and chatting with each other, now that the wedding ceremony is over. The cake has already been cut and everyone has moved on to the delicious buffet. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey stand to the side, chatting with Jessie and James.

Misty: It was a beautiful wedding. Thanks for inviting us.

Jessie: No, we should be thanking you. When James' parents refused to help out, Professor Oak was the one who offered to sponsor the wedding after you guys told him all about what happened.

Ash: (looking at J and J) Do you think this will be us in a few years, Misty?

Misty: (blushing big time) Ash!!! Let's not think that far ahead yet. You still have to become a Pokemon master.

Suddenly someone announces that it is time to dance, and a song begins to play. Instantly Jessie looks at James with surprise.

Jessie: Is this?

James: (taking her hand) Yes, this is the song they played that night we first danced together. Do you want to dance to it again?

Jessie: Of course.

Jessie and James kiss and then walk out onto the dance floor. They stop in the center and start to dance. Soon others join in. Ash bows to Misty and holds his had out.

Ash: Would you like to dance, Misty?

Misty: Sure. (takes Ash's hand and walks out onto the dance floor)

Tracy: (suddenly nervous) I think I'm going to go find Professor Oak and see if he wants to dance...UH! I mean, see if he wants to look at my sketches, yeah that's it. (walks off)

Brock: (sweatdrop) That was scary. (turns to Pikachu, Meowth, and Togepi, who are standing behind him) I guess everything ended all right after all.

Togepi: Yep, I knew it would. And now if you would excuse me I have to go see some Pokemon about a bet

Brock: What is that about?

Pikachu: (sweatdrop) Oh nothing, just ignore him.

Meowth: Let's go get some grub. I'm tired of all this mushy stuff.

Brock: Ok

As Brock and the Pokemon head off to the buffet table, Ash leads Misty out onto the floor, where they begin to dance. Misty soon lays her head on Ash's shoulder.

Misty: You know Ash; this song kind of fits us too. I've always wanted to have a prince charming all to myself, and now I do.

Ash: Yeah I guess it does fit.

Tracy: It fits us too!

Ash and Misty turn to see Tracy leading Professor Oak onto the dance floor. Oak has a large sweatdrop on his head.

Oak: (nervous) Are you sure this is appropriate Tracy? People are staring.

Tracy: Oh let them stare if they want, I don't care!

Tracy lays his head on Oak's chest and closes his eyes. Oak's sweatdrop grows bigger.

Oak: um…Tracy, what are you doing?

Misty: (sweatdrop) That's creepy.

Ash: (sweatdrop) Let's go dance over there.

The young couple, along with just about everyone else on the dance floor, moves away from the Professor and the young Pokemon watcher, to the other side of the floor. Ash and Misty kiss and then continue to dance, along with Jessie and James. Each of them is now content and happy to be with the one they love. As they dance, the words of the song echo through the air, their heads, and their hearts.

**"They read you Cinderella  
you hoped it would come true  
that one day your prince charming would come rescue you.  
You like romantic movies  
and you never will forget  
the way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet.  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
you don't have to wait no more.  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that  
  
I never make a promise  
I don't intend to keep  
so when I say forever  
forever's what I mean.  
Well I'm no Casanova  
but I swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back  
when it comes to you.  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
well baby open up your eyes...  
  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that.  
  
If you want tenderness  
I've got tenderness  
and I see through to the heart of you.  
If you want a man  
who will understand  
you don't have to look very far.  
  
I can love you, girl I can (I can love you love you)  
oh baby oh...  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I can make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
my heart my heart my world  
show you you're everything (you're everything to me)  
love you like that  
I can make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
my heart my heart my world  
show you you're everything"  
  
**

To Be Continued

Well how did you like it? Now that I have revised and updated all of my previous fics I will FINALLY be able to begin working on the final chapters. It's going to be an explosive finale! I hope you can all catch it.


End file.
